


Eyes Full Of Stars

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, Nonbinary Character, Post Episode: s04e08 The Dark Red Caper, Sexual Humor, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Carmen Sandiego, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Wristwatch, They/Them Pronouns for Player (Carmen Sandiego 2019), Word-for-Word, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: A soulmate AU in which each person has a wristwatch matching whatever time zone their soulmate is in.Background Info:NBLM PlayerShe/They CarmenObservant JuliaCarmen needs a good bonking
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Eyes Full Of Stars

Carmen’s eyes landed on a familiar face. 

“Used to be Interpol. I’d be careful if I were you, Red, seeing as her partner is your most adamant pursuer,” Player advised over her communicator.

“I’ll be fine. She’s not looking with any sort of malice. Besides, if she tried to contact Devineaux, she wouldn’t be able to. He’s… tied up.”

Player barked a laugh.

“Also, she’s… really pretty.”

“Red, I support your pursuit but I’m not the one to be talking to about women.”

Carmen suppressed a laugh as they pointed to the seat across from the agent.

“Is this seat taken?”

The shorter girl looked up in surprise.

Carmen’s hands fidgeted with their soulmate watch. She didn’t dare spend more than a few moments facing away from Paperstar.

“Actually, yes. But feel free to use it until my partner returns.”

“Partner?” Carmen asked, watching Paperstar in their compact before glancing at the briefcase beside her.

_ C.D.. Chase Devineaux. I should’ve known. _

The agent- who Player had informed through their communicator to be “Julia Argent”- cleared her throat. 

“Travel partner.”

“I see,” Carmen smirked. “And you are?”

“Julia.”

They glanced down to see that her new acquaintance’s arm was in plain sight. Two wristwatches. Both matching.

Carmen’s matched both watches.

_ I’m not gonna get my hopes up- no yeah I’m getting my hopes up. _

“So, Jules-” her fingers gently flicked a spoon so that they could see Paperstar- “off to see the Taj Mahal?”

“Oh, I wish. The architecture, the history. Sadly, I’m travelling on business.”

A soft sigh was heard as Julia put her head in her hand dejectedly.

“Don’t like your job, huh?”

“No, no, I love my job,” Julia insisted as she glanced to the side. “I just love history even more, I suppose.”   
Carmen detected a slight British lilt to her voice.

_ She’s gorgeous. I don’t even have a chance, even if we were soulmates. _

“Remember, Red. Eyes on Paperstar. Or at least on Julia’s face! I won’t hesitate to give you a talking-to.”

“Then you must really be upset about the Magna Carta,” Carmen said, their voice deeper than she had expected.

“What?” Julia shot up in surprise.

Carmen didn’t know when it fell, but the spoon she had been glancing at was no longer upright.

“The theft. It’s in all the news.” 

A quick glance down toward the now-upright-again spoon told them that her target was leaving the train car.

“Wonderful chatting with you, Jules!”

“But I never did get your name.”

“Carmen Sandiego, you are under arrest!”

They turned their head to face the direction of the voice.

Julia.

_ I’ve gotta play it cool. Be smooth, Carmen. _

“Jules, right?”

“Hands in the air. Now,” Julia ordered.

_ In any other circumstance, I’d do that for her, no questions asked. But right now, I need her help. _

They grabbed the gun- a gas gun, as she knew from her supposed partner in the hall- and Julia gasped.

_ Wristwatches match, yet again. Could I be her soulmate? No. Even if I were, it’s not like she’d even look at me that way. My soulmate’s probably Zack or something. _

_ Play it cool. Pretend you’re confident in your words. Even if you aren’t. _

“Not really dressed for the occasion, but we’ll make it work.” They pulled Julia closer, tucking the gas gun away in her jacket.

“What?” 

The panic in Julia’s voice was clear.

_ Let’s try a more soothing approach. _

“Come on,” they said, trying not to let it show how smitten she was. “I need your help.”

“To do what?” 

The panic was replaced with incredulity.

Carmen looked back with a smirk.

“The reason you’re here, save those Medicis.”

They dragged Julia up onto the catwalk and handed her a red hat, similar to her own, but with flowers on it.

“Keep it natural. Just imagine an invisible string pulling your head straight up from your spine. Walk with long strides and smile.”

Julia let out a whimper that she tried (and failed) to disguise as a laugh.

“Red, if you say something about how in love with Julia you are like you did last time you saw her, I  _ will _ let Ivy know that you need to be talked to,” Player said, their voice quiet and sharp in Carmen’s ear.

“Ready, and turn.” Carmen hissed to Julia, making sure she knew what they were doing.

“Follow my lead and be ready to grab a gown.”

“You want me to steal?” Julia asked, yet again filled with doubt and incredulity.

“If we don’t, the models will.”

“But there are four gowns.”

“Got it covered.”

As if on cue, Zack and Ivy were on the catwalk behind the models.

Carmen heard her teammates laughing and couldn’t help but snort.

They went down with the gowns.

“Player, I know you don’t wanna hear me gush about Julia, but oh goodness she’s so pretty.”

“Red, as much as I love you, I really don’t have any advice to give you. I don’t… me no likey women.”

“Your loss,” she said lightheartedly.

“Okay Julia. You went and put yourself on the line. You can’t let Chief or Carmen down.”

Carmen smiled softly as she approached.

Their hand rested on Julia’s shoulder, eliciting a gasp.

“Jules. We need to talk.”

Julia smiled at Carmen.

“I was going to suggest the same. But if you’re behind me, who exactly have we been following?”

“Let’s… talk in private. Come with me.”

Carmen grabbed Julia’s wrist- checking the wristwatches- and started to lead her where they knew would be abandoned.

_ The times are the same again… she’s probably soulmates with an A.C.M.E. agent. _

They fiddled with the lock on the belltower to Stockholm City Hall.

“Bell tower’s closed for the winter. Perfect place for us to talk.” 

Carmen noticed in herself a telltale sign that they needed to warm up: slurred and slowed speech.

_ I’ll be fine. It’s not like I’m going to be rolling around in the snow. _

Julia must’ve noticed too, because she mentioned coming in from the cold.

“You’re a bit underdressed for a Swedish winter.”

“I had to loan my coat once I spotted your reinforcements. So, is the lady listening in?”

Carmen’s hands moved to create friction on her arms, desperate for warmth.

Julia blinked in confusion.

“The lady who lives in the pen.” 

Carmen held up a blue and gray pen, causing Julia to check her pockets.

“Red, she doesn’t  _ actually _ live in the pen. You know that, right?” Player asked.

“Chief can’t hear us or track us when the communicator is offline. We have complete privacy.”

“I’ll just make sure Chief stays offline.”

Julia smiled softly.

“So let’s see. There’s the Swedish crown jewels or a few Nobel Prize medals. Maybe a Strindberg manuscript?” Julia asked, trying to guess what V.I.L.E. was looking for. “So many items of artistic or historic value one could steal here in Stockholm. Or prevent someone from stealing.”

Julia’s eyes locked with Carmen’s, blinking softly and smiling.

“Not this time. My intel indicates innocent lives may be at stake, lots of them. I’m this close,” they held up their fingers, so close they almost touched, “to intercepting the V.I.L.E. operatives involved. But if they spot your fleet out there, it’ll blow my plan.”

Julia smiled. “I’ve already requested that A.C.M.E. back away.” Carmen could’ve sworn her eyes flicked down and then back up, resting for a moment on their wristwatch. “You will not see a single one of our agents. Trust me.”

A voice from behind Julia shouted, “Freeze.”

She gasped.

“Trust you, huh?” Carmen remarked.

“It’s not what you think!”

Julia stood next to her (hopefully) temporary partner. Zari was unremorseful, despite the fact that she had been told by both Chief and Julia that innocent lives were at stake and that Julia had gained important intel on V.I.L.E. from Carmen.

“Chief, can I-”

Chief nodded, moving aside so that Julia could get closer.

“Everyone, go somewhere else. Agent Argent seems to need some time alone.”

Julia wept as soon as the area was clear.

“I’m so, so sorry. I really didn’t know that they- that they’d burst in like that. I- I love you! I always have. So please, just this once, stay!”

Carmen’s eyes struggled to open.

“You love me?”

Julia laughed. “You’re such an idiot.”

They laid there for a moment.

“I love you, too,” she muttered before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Julia’s lips.

She closed her eyes again and leaned back onto the stretcher.

“You’re gonna be okay.”

“So, Jules, how long did I put you in the hospital for?” Carmen asked remorsefully.

“Not long. I got back to work about two weeks later.”

“I’m still really sorry about that.”

“No, don’t worry about it. I was planning on taking that time off to begin with. A.C.M.E. pays medical bills anyway, so it’s fine. How long were you incapacitated after Stockholm?”

“Oh… a month or so? I don’t remember.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. You didn’t know. I… have a question about that night, though.”

“What is it?”

“I… I vaguely remember kissing you. Did that… did that actually happen?”

They took note of Julia’s wristwatch.

_ It matches mine… _

“... Do you want the actual answer?”

“Yes.”

“Yes. You did kiss me that night. I genuinely thought you- I thought you were dead. I told you that I loved you, that I always had. I still do, by the way. I told you to stay. You woke up. You said- you said you loved me too. You leaned up and kissed me before passing out again. That- that’s all I remember. It was, what, three years ago?”

Carmen looked at their salad in shock.

“Are you-”

“You still- you still love me?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“I- I still love you, maybe even more than I did then.”

Julia smiled at her across the table.

“Who- who do you think your soulmate is?” Carmen asked, desperate to change the subject.

“Well, I think they’re sitting right across the table from me.”


End file.
